Flor de papel
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Él tenía ambiciones, ideales y un propósito que cumplir como una dulce promesa. El otro, de cierto modo, estaba alentando ese objetivo. Era un buen tipo, por eso le dio una flor de papel. Le regalaría todas al final. En su mente incomprendida, eso tenía sentido. MÉXICOxCHILE
1. Chapter 1

******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, Crack, Muerte de personajes, Personajes OC- fue inevitable-  
_

**Dedicatoria: **_Para Chisueo-san... ¡Otra vez me disculpo! ¡Estoy segura que enseguida se notará lo OC de Chile! *llora maricamente* Pero hice lo que pude, ¡aunque no lo parezca xDD! Siento que estuve a punto de morir, sobre todo porque pensé que los pasados días tendría tiempo y resultó que no... ¡trabajé a marchas forzadas xDD! Y eso se notará a lo largo del escrito seguramente. También no sé si la historia funcionará, aunque personalmente me gustó mucho y disfruté hacerlo, sin embargo, admitiré que en un punto perdí de vista el objetivo xDDD, y como soy una posesa de las notas históricas cuando me involucro en algo así, te torturaré con unas citas~ ¿Qué más? Uhn... bueno, sería todo, ¡ojalá te guste n.u!  
_

**Aclaraciones: **_-Me ubico en los años 20´S del siglo XX, en la Ciudad de México_

_-Calculo que México y Argentina tiene 25 años, mientras que Chile 24 años_

_-__Manejo las características que Chisueo me ha indicado para Chile, Argentina y México_

_-No tengo idea de cómo habla Chile o Argentina -todavía no lo domino-, así que uso un español "puro"  
_

_-Las referencias históricas se aclararán al final de cada episodio. Habrá peligro de anacronismos  
_

_-Lo repito otra vez: los pjs me salieron OC *espera bucheos*_

_Owari~_

_**México**: Juan Itzá Gutiérrez Ramírez  
_

_**Chile**: Javier Manuel González Carrera  
_

_**Argentina**: Sebastián Martín García Fernández  
_

* * *

**_"Flor de papel"_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**

* * *

_"¿Quién era él?"_ Probablemente era la pregunta que rondaba con mayor frecuencia por el sitio

-Hey, ¿sabías que soy Napoleón Bonaparte?

-¡Claro que sí! Igual que tú sabes que soy Fernando VII de España, ¿no?

-¿En serio? Creí que eran un par de temidos piratas

-Lo somos en la noche, pero no se lo digas a nadie

Si lo pensaba con un poco de detenimiento… quizá la respuesta que daría abarcaría un universal "_No tengo idea_"

Porque así era: no tenía la mínima noción de qué papel tenía en ese sitio, los tiempos en que debía salir y las ovaciones a recibir

-Y ayer me encontré con la reina María Antonieta, ¡es muy hermosa a pesar de no tener cabeza!

-¡Claro que la tiene! Sólo que no se nota porque la guarda con ese sombrero enorme que trae

-¡Son un par de imbéciles! La están confundiendo con Ana Bolena, ¡ella sí que no usa la cabeza!

-¿Lo dices porque se la pasó cayéndose una y otra vez en aquella zanja?

-No fue algo muy elegante para alguien de la nobleza

Sí, por supuesto que no alcanzaba a ver los estelares disponibles… sencillamente porque no formaba parte del elenco

Carecía de identidad en la gran parodia por estar apartado de los ideales de sus congéneres… que más bien podía entenderse en que _no era como ellos_

No señor, y por varias razones que no alcanzaba a enumerar por la falta de dedos en las manos: no se la pasaba hablándole a la nada, no vestía ropa andrajosa, no andaba como se golpeaba en la pared y no gritaba a mitad de la noche por alucinaciones que no contaban con sentido alguno…

Ellos y él no eran iguales

No compartían los mismos principios… al menos no los que ofrecía la incomprensión y que brindaban una luz clara dentro de la obra que representaba por sí mismo

Él era diferente. Él tenía un papel único que nadie podría equiparar alguna vez. Él contaba con una historia que le daba sentido a las acciones previas y a las consecuencias que aceptaba de buena gana

Él no quería escapar de la realidad

Él no estaba loco

…

… o eso solía pensar la mayoría del tiempo

-Pero noté que estaba muy divertida con aquel jovencito que camina igual que una gallina

-Sería una verdadera ventaja que pudiese dar huevos, ¡comeríamos omelettes todos los días!

-¡Oh, por supuesto que pone! Y son de oro, ¡su médico se los queda todos para venderlos!

-Eso es demasiado egoísta, ¿se imaginan qué sabor tendría un huevo de oro?

-¡Qué hambre me dio de repente!

-Deberíamos abrirle el estómago y sacar esos huevos, ¡podríamos comer por semanas!

Suspiró con calma, sin rastro de melancolía o añoranza por ver ese cielo naranja de una tarde normal

Si algo tenían de bueno los grandes patios de aquel lugar, era que no contaban con techo: así, con un poco de atención, se apreciaban los cambios de tonos conforme pasaban las horas; se veían las nubes caminar dependiendo del aire, y en los días de lluvia, se podía sentir la frescura del ambiente y el sonido que aplacaba a cualquiera producido adentro o afuera de los muros descarapelados

Era el mismo cielo que veía todos los días, sin falta y sin interrupciones propias, puesto que era lo más interesante que la naturaleza ofrecía, junto con las sensaciones que deseaba guardar por siempre:

Desprecio

Ira

El más puro sentido del odio que conocía

Y la añoranza de un propósito noble que se alzaba por encima de la desesperación

A partir de ese principio, todo lo demás era fácil: nunca olvidar, nunca ignorar, nunca desmembrar esa consciencia palpable que lo mantenía despierto aún si la correspondencia de los hechos se tornaba extraña

Claro que era extraño… y dentro de ello, todavía no lo comprendía

Tal vez la duda que más saltaba a la vista, y que se convertía en la más obvia, era el motivo de estar ahí, ¿por qué? Él no estaba loco… o eso creía por tener para cada acción una razón bien pensada y fundamentada… por supuesto, pudo carecer de tacto, o poseer un historial poco respetable, ¿pero eso era suficiente?

Quizá sí… después de todo, esos médicos con batas blancas y que siempre olían a alcohol de boticaria lo afirmaban

¿Sería?

-¿Ya vieron la hora?

-Sí, es tiempo de tomar el té con la reina Isabel

-Tendrán que disculparme, pero tengo una cita con Caperucita Roja

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Ese sujeto no es Caperucita!

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¿En serio? Que recuerde, una niña de capa roja no lleva agujas ni te mete al…

-¡No lo digas! – se tapó los oídos con fuerza, casi haciéndolo sangrar - ¡No lo digas, no lo digas! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

-Ese cuarto… sí, sí, ¿recuerdas ese cuarto? "_El cuarto de hierro_", en el sótano

-¡No lo digas!

-Usan estas cosas… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿"Bombillas"? Que les quitan el cristal y… con esa tina, la tina en aquel cuarto… la tina…

-¡Cállate! – se abalanzó sobre Napoleón, apretando el poco cuello que presumía tener - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Sonrió de lado, auténticamente divertido por el espectáculo que el emperador y el rey brindaban

Aquello no era tan malo

_"-Hey, John, ¿you know? Tus pensamientos y los míos son diferentes. Quizá nunca podrán relacionarse" _

Aún con las condiciones que no entendía, las cosas no iban tan mal…

_Había felicidad en sus aspectos más ocultos, acompañada siempre con una tristeza que no cambiaba. Las contradicciones en el mundo eran inevitables_

La vida seguía siendo vida dentro de los cuartos, junto a los compañeros y frente a los severos ojos que señalaban sin vacilación "_Desquicio menta_l"

¿Qué siguiera el protocolo natural, de repente, indicaba exactamente lo mismo?

…

En fin, ¿qué podía saber él? Sólo era partidario del comportamiento implícito del humano

_Los sentimientos eran como el tiempo: nunca permanecían igual _

No los que tuvo intactos alguna vez, y no los que tendría en el futuro. Aún con los que lo llenaban en el contar de los días y en sus memorias, continuarían cambiando y retorciéndose junto con todo lo demás

Se deformarían y quedarían irreconocibles, como el deseo de ser feliz que todavía deseaba alcanzar

_La felicidad era diferente para cada persona. Nunca se podía dejar satisfecho a cada elemento del cuadro_

Él no había sentido algo así…

Lo intentó con ciertas acciones que lo llevaron a otro extremo del anhelo y que, para su sorpresa, terminó con la condena de permanecer en un manicomio que en una cárcel…

No tenía derecho de quejarse, La Castañeda (1) gozaba de sus ventajas

El cielo naranja de cada tarde probablemente era la más simbólica… junto con la reflexión constante de si, en efecto, las causas no alcanzaban a llenar la característica de "suficiente"

_"-Juan, no puedes evitar que las cosas cambien. No existe el medio y no lo encontrarás"_

Volvió a sonreír, más tranquilo y admirando la botella de aguardiente que le compró al perdedor que se encargaba del aseo de las letrinas. Consumió prácticamente el líquido entero por la mañana, y la sensación de constante flote se lo recordaba el envase. Era simpático y transparente el cristal de mala calidad, casi como un amigo

_Al igual que él, poseía un papel único que todavía no podía representar _

_No hasta conocer realmente la felicidad, aunque se fuera deformando en contradicciones que no le dejaban nada_

_Y cuando lo sintiera… cuando pudiera ser poseedor de ella… entonces…_

_"-Hay algunas preguntas que no tienen respuestas, ¿eso no es suficiente para ti?" _

Tal vez… sí había llegado al punto de volverse demente

-Gutiérrez

Su botella cayó

Su cuerpo fue levantado de golpe

El cielo que tanto le gustaba de pronto escapó de su vista

Y algo de sangre que no recordaba tener cayó por la camisa de algodón gris

_La respuesta era simple… _

-Gutiérrez – reconoció la voz, lo que no le valió mirarlo. Era innecesario. No haría ninguna diferencia – Bastardo imbécil, ¿qué no escuchabas que te llamaba?

-Creo que sí –respondió con humor, sonriendo sin motivo – Pero lo ignoré, ¡no puede culparme! Tiene un tono que mataría al pobre gato de la esquina

Más sangre manchó la tela, sintiendo el mareo que esperaba mantener con el alcohol predilecto

Sebastián podía ser más útil de lo que creía, aún si esa no era su intención

-¿Qué podía esperarme de un malnacido como tú? Si apenas puedes sostenerte con toda la maldita porquería que te metes – pateó su botella lejos… que lamentable – Aunque tendrás la oportunidad de redimirte, ¿sabes? Es hora de tu sesión en la tina

La tina… tina… oh, ya… ¿era hoy? ¿No tocaba el… miércoles? Se suponía que ese baño venía tres días después de la inyección con olor a alcantarilla

-Tengo la sensación de que adelantó el día, doctor

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Está justificado con sólo mirarte

-Me gustaría dar una opinión contraria, si me permite

-Cierra la jodida boca – le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, siendo arrastrado detrás gracias a la dirección de los dos sujetos que lo habían levantado - ¿Qué podrías saber tú?

Nada… y probablemente, todo lo que nunca alguien como él entendería

_Si era justo o no, ¿cuál sería el sentido de meditarlo? El objetivo estaba marcado, y fuera de ello no había nada_

Todo era sencillo desde una vista así… ¿estaba loco por haberlo entrevisto con tanta prontitud?

_ "-Te quiero, ¿eso no te hace feliz?"_

-Sería lindo pedir una segunda opinión – comentó con ironía agradable –Siendo un hospital tan grande, ¿por qué no puedo hablar con un médico más…?

Un nuevo golpe, _qué original_

Terminar las oraciones frente a ese doctor argentino eran fantasías que sólo valían en la imaginación… ¿por qué seguía intentándolo? Bueno, quizá porque era el sujeto que lo evaluó en cuanto ingresó y determinó que no era digno de ser llamado "_persona cuerd_a", además de ser quien le impartía esos baños, las inyecciones y los castigos físicos por "_no seguir_" las indicaciones recomendadas

Las personas normales odiaban a los locos, era natural

Pero le gustaba pensar que este, en especial, no lo toleraba porque no podía comprenderlo

Se temía y odiaba a lo que no se entendía. Él lo hizo alguna vez, sin embargo, se alzó y lo colocó en un plano superior

_"-No entiendes nada, ¿cierto, Antonio?"_

Sebastián, en cambio, se enfrentaba a ese enigma cada día de la vida y luchaba en contra, pensando que así la diferencia sería equitativa

Pensamiento ingenuo, si le preguntaban

Probablemente ese era la parte más divertida de su estadía… claro, ignorando un poco esa costumbre que tenía de golpearlo con cada frase que expresaba

El simple hecho de que no se doblegara ante su mirada lo sacaba de quicio. Que no suplicara por piedad, lo motivaba a impartirle más "dolor profesional" con esas terapias experimentales con electricidad

Parecía que su acción inconsciente de respirar lo llevaba poco a poco a la locura

¿Cómo rayos no encontraría eso divertido?

_La felicidad deformada tenía que buscarse, aún en los actos que podrían afectar contra la vida propia_

_Eso era lo que quedaría al final, ¿no?_

-Es bastante territorial, ¿verdad, _doc_? – sonrió de lado por la mueca de fastidio que generó por la abreviación - ¿O será más posible que odie su trabajo? No se me ocurre otra cosa para que sea tan dedicado conmigo

-No te creas especial, Gutiérrez – siguieron el camino indicado, hasta esa habitación en el sótano – Si fuera por mí, desde hace mucho que habrías salido de mi lista de pacientes

-¿Para ir a dónde? ¿Al cementerio?

-Terminarás ahí si continuas siendo tan imbécil como para desobedecer las indicaciones

-Y si las sigo, estoy seguro de que encontrará motivo para afirmar lo contrario – suspiró sin resentimiento – Tengo la sensación de que me odia

-No tengo tiempo para algo así, menos si se trata de un demente como tú

-No creo serlo, pero si me lo repiten tantas veces, será inevitable creérmelo

-Piensa lo que quieras

-Pienso que acaba de afirmar que me odia – qué detalle- Y eso sólo pasa con alguien de la misma categoría~

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? – ese hombre se fastidiaba con cualquier cosa, pobre – No quiero escuchar las incoherencias de un imbécil

-"Este era su cielo. Los mares hizo reunir" –tarareó una pequeña fórmula que recordaba de niño –"Tierra firme hizo seguir. Luz en los cielos. El sol y la luna y todos los seres vivos…"

_La respuesta era simple_

-"… se crearon para _ser_ por siempre"

No buscaba comprensión… sólo en la medida en que la felicidad se lo pidiera

_"-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Alfred?"_

… y después de eso, el siguiente paso estaba claro. Demasiado. Casi como una promesa

Su dulce promesa. Sólo suya

…

Bueno… con un pensamiento así, tal vez, en realidad, sí había caído en la locura, en una incipiente y moderada que no cambiaba el hecho

…

Eso no era tan malo

-Bien – se escuchó un rechinido metálico, y la baja de luces indicó la llegada a su destino – Preparen el agua – y al igual que sintió que descendió de golpe al doloroso suelo, el ardor de las heridas previas se acentuó – Vamos, Gutiérrez, necesito que estés despierto si no quieres ahogarte

No, por supuesto que no

* * *

(1) "La Castañeda" fue el manicomio más grande de México hasta la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Fue construido en los terrenos de una hacienda pulquera que llevaba el mismo nombre en el antiguo pueblo de Mixcoac. La inauguración fue hecha por Porfirio Díaz en 1910 y llegó a dar asistencia a más 60 mil pacientes


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

-Hay bastantes opciones para un jovencito como usted– lo interrogó una mirada tranquila, cansada, quizá sabia por los años que cargaba encima - ¿Por qué quiere trabajar aquí?

¿Por qué siempre le preguntaban lo mismo? ¿De verdad era tan extraño?

Dibujó internamente una mueca de fastidio, disimulándola con éxito: deberían meterse en sus propios asuntos en vez de cuestionar algo que no les importaba, ¡era su vida, joder!

-Bueno, pienso que es un campo de la medicina que aún falta mucho por explorar – respondió tranquilo… o eso intentó – Y creo que este lugar es una posibilidad inmediata para comenzar con lo básico

En serio, ¿qué carajo tenía de malo querer trabajar ahí? ¿No eso era lo que hacían los psiquiatras? ¿Trabajar en un _Hospital Psiquiátrico_? Se debía ser idiota para cuestionarlo… sin embargo, no se trataba de algo demasiado extraño, ¿Quién, en esos años, se dedicaba a una rama así? Sólo los temerarios y los ansiosos por descubrir el lado oscuro de las personas… ¿y él? Quizá un poco de todo, combinado con mucha ambición, ¡no por nada se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar después de terminar lo que Chile podía ofrecer! Y al concluir, instalándose provisionalmente en México, la opción pareció muy viable

¿Por qué no aplicar sus conocimientos en un lugar como aquel? Había escuchado muchas cosas –buenas y malas –, y con un reinicio después de los años de guerra que tuvo el país (1), la práctica lucía prometedora para aplicar lo más avanzado de la medicina moderna

Y en cuanto adquiriera experiencia, cuando se probara a sí mismo que había hecho tanto como se prometió, regresaría a su Nación condecorado, orgulloso y triunfante. La visión casi le sacaba una sonrisa burlona y altiva

-No voy a mentirle, señor González –suspiró mientras se quitaba los lentes – La Castañeda es un lugar bastante agresivo que carece de muchas cosas, entre ellas, equipo especial o nuevas opciones de terapia para los internos… vaya, de hecho, nos comenzamos a quedar sin espacio, y que la mayoría de los familiares abandonen a los pacientes a su suerte, nos condena a darles manutención hasta que una recuperación poco probable se dé (2)– se sobó el ceño – Aún no contamos con una clasificación viable de los padecimientos, y francamente, no puedo afirmarle que sea un sitio seguro para usted

Esa última frase le arrancó un escalofrío, pero no se rendiría con tanta facilidad

-Como lo sabrá, vengo de una Universidad en Estados Unidos muy famosa por sus avances en el campo de la psiquiatría: mis conocimientos podrían abrir una pequeña pero valiosa brecha hacia un cambio en el ritmo de los tratamientos– se mantuvo serio y firme – Y si es cuestión de la protección, permítame decirle que sabré arreglármelas

El mayor volvió a exhalar, como si cada palabra le hubiese puesto más años encima… ¡qué importaba! Esa era la verdad y no se retractaría. Confiaba lo bastante en sí mismo –al menos en ese aspecto- y no permitiría ser tomado a la ligera

-Sólo quería que fuera consciente de las variantes – apenas sonrió – De ninguna manera rechazaría que alguien con su nivel de estudio – también correspondió el gesto – No obstante, uno de nuestros médicos con mayor estancia aquí le asesorará

A la vez, unos golpeteos en la puerta se escucharon. El anciano le permitió el pasó, y se vio a un sujeto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que portaba la bata característica de su profesión

-Oh, qué bueno que ya estás aquí – se acercó al escritorio con calma – Él es Sebastián Martín García Fernández y será quien te guíe

Si le preguntaban, se trataba de un sujeto normal, nada que resaltarle en particular… aunque desconfió de inmediato al ver cómo le sonreía: había algo en esa curvatura de labios que no le gustó a pesar de lucir amigable y abierto; dudaba que en un futuro cambiara su impresión… pero si quería tratar de cerca a los pacientes y pronto hacerse cargo solo, debía soportarlo

-Hola, un placer –le extendió la mano en señal de saludo - ¿Eres el que solicitó con tanta ansiedad el empleo?

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Que le dieran, weón

– Así es – respondió el gesto. Tenía que hacerlo – Soy Javier Manuel González Carrera. Seremos colegas a partir de hoy, supongo

-¡Muy bien! – lo soltó y se le acercó con familiaridad. Pesado – Por cierto, tu acento se me hace conocido, ¿eres de América del Sur, o algo así?

-"¿A ti qué carajo te importa?" – pensó – En efecto, soy de Chile

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo vengo de Argentina! - ¿por qué le sonreía como si fueran a ser amigos de toda la vida? Perdedor - ¡Qué casualidad!

-Veo que se llevarán bien – otro que estaba estúpido – Eso me deja más tranquilo, y González, espero que su estancia sea fructífera – le estrechó la mano con agradecimiento – Ahora váyanse: el doctor García le llevará al edificio D para que rellene algunas formas. Papeleo de rutina

Y con un nuevo "gracias" que salió de su boca, se retiró en compañía del argentino, quien continuó una conversación que no le interesó seguir, ¡era un pesado! Algo no le caía bien de él, ¡ese sentimiento no se le quitaba!

Afortunadamente, el sitio buscado estaba dentro de los límites del Pabellón de Servicios Generales, así que no tendría que convivir demasiado con él

-¿… no, Javier?

-¿Eh? - ¿qué estaba diciendo? - ¿Qué?

-Te preguntaba de tu casa – dijo con compresión. Tal vez no le extrañaba ser ignorado – Bueno, el lugar donde te estás quedando ahora

-Conseguí un sitio a 15 minutos de aquí, en el pueblo de Mixcoac

-Vaya, así que tienes más oportunidad de convivir con gente normal – suspiró – Te tengo envidia

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No vives también cerca?

-Mi caso es diferente: al ser uno de los médicos que ha estado más tiempo, surgen emergencias que necesito atender de inmediato, y por eso me han pedido que resida aquí

¡¿Vivía ahí?! B-Bueno, sabía que podía ser el caso, pero no pensó que también se aplicara en La Castañeda… Que le pidieran estar cerca las 24 horas era una señal de "respeto", aunque personalmente no veía como un objetivo llevar la existencia junto a los pacientes

No se trataba de despreciarlos o de evitar las responsabilidades de su profesión, sólo que… no, en definitiva no le gustaría estar en el caso de García…

Se sintió un poco culpable: ese argentino podía aparentar otras cosas, sin embargo, debía reconocer que tenía muchísima más experiencia que él y que, hasta cierto punto, se trataba de un privilegio que alguien tan capacitado lo guiara en persona. No estaría mal intentar ser un poco más amistoso en vista de ello

-Debe ser frustrante – intentó continuar – Pero no está tan mal, ¿no? Estás ejerciendo lo que te gusta

-Sí, me gusta… - esa curvatura de labios pareció decaer un tanto – Aunque después de ciertos años es… - suspiró -¡No me hagas caso! Eres nuevo y recién entrando en la práctica, ¡debes estar lleno de energía!

Sí… debía intentar cambiar un poco la primera impresión que le causó… ¡no podía ser tan mal tipo si hasta el Director lo recomendaba para su enseñanza!

-Llegamos – se detuvieron ante una puerta de color caoba algo gastada. En frente se veía un enorme patio que resaltaba con la luz del sol al estar pintado de blanco – Espérame – le señaló las largas bancas pegadas a la pared. Estaban justo al lado – Siéntate. No tardaré nada

Obedeció sin mucho alboroto, puesto que el viaje hasta ese sitio en medio del bosque había sido un tanto agotador y sentarse a descansar no le vendría mal

…

Aspiró profundamente el aire fresco del ambiente y cerró los ojos, relajándose sin demasiado problema…

No quiso pensar en los problemas futuros, en el número incontable de casos que todavía no comprendería, en las situaciones que podrían salírsele de las manos, o en ese médico de ojos verdes que parecía extraña y rápidamente apegado a él

Solamente respirar y saber que pronto podría probarse a sí mismo, bastaba por ahora para hacerlo sentir satisfecho, ¡aplicaría todo lo que aprendió, las teorías sobre las enfermedades mentales, y llevaría casos que ni siquiera las eminencias de su antigua universidad maginarían! Haría tantas cosas y…

…

Detuvo sus pensamientos al distinguir en el aire una tonada… ¿una canción, tal vez?

Abrió sus orbes y miró hacia dónde provenía el sonido…

…

En el extremo contrario de la misma banca en que estaba sentado, se encontraba… un chico…

Tendría 25 años… de complexión delgada, con ligera musculatura que le daba un cuerpo bien formado; cabello corto castaño, piel morena y simpática faz a pesar del cansancio que se le notaba. Vestía camisa blanca de algodón, pantalón gris y unas botas algo maltratadas… ¿sería alguien se encargaba de la limpieza? Es que el que aseaba la oficina del director antes de abrirle usaba eso

Pero antes de continuar con sus juicios, reparó en su rostro: contaba con unas facciones bien definidas, carismáticas y atrayentes; la nariz era pequeña, los labios con una proporción armónica, y una frente interesante cubierta por algunos mechones que se colaban sin querer. No distinguió el color de sus ojos, no obstante, sí lo que estaba en su vista

Parecía que doblaba un pedazo de papel, como intentando darle forma…

-Talento inútil número 23 – dijo de un momento a otro, sorprendiéndolo – Hacer flores de papel

Entonces, efectivamente, dejó abiertas las palmas de sus manos y le reveló una linda flor con una forma perfecta y suave… si no fuera porque vio cómo la hacía, hubiese creído que se trataba de una de verdad

Fue consciente de la frase en sí, empero

Enrojeció al instante y frunció el ceño, frustrado: ¡no era de la clase de sujeto que se metía en los asuntos de otros! Al ser descubierto en su observación, se había dejado en ridículo, ¡puta la wea!

-Mi padre decía que siempre llegaba el momento en que los talentos inútiles demostraban que no lo eran – antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaba a su lado… manteniendo una distancia cortés, para su buena sorpresa – ¿Usted qué piensa?

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero esa flor es muy hermosa – y no era mentira

-Me alegro que lo piense – y a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa tan tranquila como nunca antes miró, le extendió la pequeña obra de papel –Es para usted

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – el rojo volvió a cubrir su rostro - ¡¿P-Por qué?! ¡Y-Yo no…!

-Es un regalo de bienvenida – continuó divertido, sin ser insolente – Le deseo la mejor de las suertes en su nuevo trabajo

-¿D-De que habla? - ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de hablar como un maldito descerebrado?!

-Es un nuevo doctor, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Porque definitivamente lo recordaría – respondió con fresca naturalidad – Usted no es alguien que podría ser olvidado con facilidad

¡¿C-Cómo podía decirle todo eso con tanta normalidad?! ¡Con esa seguridad y calma! ¡E-Era la primera vez que se veían y él no…!

-Es algo extraño, ¿sabe? – siguió con tono casual, aparentemente sin notar toda la gama de pensamientos que le provocó – Casi no entra nuevo personal, y los que llegan, en menos de un mes se marchan

Levantó una ceja con interés -¿En serio?

-En realidad, son más enfermeras las que vienen – sonrió con calma –Los doctores normalmente no se cruzan por aquí

-¿Por qué?

-No sabría decirlo, pero… - suspiró –Creo que se dan cuenta de que las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensan – debió poner una cara muy graciosa, porque el otro soltó una risilla alegre – Usted parece buena persona, por eso quise darle un pequeño obsequio

-A-Ah, sí – aceptó de una vez la florecilla. Tenía razón: era muy suave – Gracias

-Por nada~

Ese chico era bastante…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó antes de que fuese consciente. Se trataba de una cuestión normal, por ello no se coloró putamente como antes

-Uhn… - lo pensó un momento – Juan… pero todos me llaman Gutiérrez – sonrió de nuevo con esa confianza simplista que le parecía tan… honesta – "Gutiérrez" está bien

-De acuerdo

-¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo?

-C-Claro –se aclaró un poco la garganta – Me llamo Javier Manuel González Carrera

-Muy bien, doctor González – se levantó – Que tenga un buen día y una estancia productiva – dio un cabeceo – Me retiro

-¿Tan pronto? - ¡JODEEEEEER! ¡Ojala que no hubiera sonado tan patético como se le figuró en su cabeza!

-Es que es hora de la comida – no dio señales de notar el tono. Qué bueno – Es el alimento más importante del día

-¿No era el desayuno?

-Todo momento para comer es importante – le cerró un ojo con complicidad - ¡Se necesita energía! Y eso sólo lo conseguirá alimentándose bien, ¡no lo olvide! – dio me vuelta – Nos vemos pronto, doctor

Y comenzó a caminar con un porte agradable, derecho y natural, desapareciendo de su vista cuando dobló la esquina y se fue por un pasillo hacia la parte trasera

…

…

"Gutiérrez", ¿eh? Que persona tan más…

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera de su Nación, sentía que había encontrado a alguien que podría convertirse en un buen amigo

-Javier – enseguida se abrió la puerta - ¡Javier! Ya está todo listo

¿Por qué carajo le decía por su nombre? Estaba bien que fueran colegas, pero eso no le daba derecho a nada

-Qué bien – respondió un tanto cortante…

-Sólo debes rellenar esto – le dio algunas hojas – y pasarlo a la Dirección mañana. Son formalidades para constatar que ya eres parte del personal

-Entiendo

-¡Ahora vayamos a comer! - ¿por qué ponía esa cara de estúpido? –En el pueblo hay…

Por un momento se le quedó viendo fijamente… cosa que lo fastidió mucho. Tenía una gran facilidad para hastiarse con las personas, pero ese García sí que rebasaba sus expectativas

No se parecía en nada a Gutiérrez

-¿Qué? – preguntó de mala manera - ¿Qué miras?

-¿Y eso? – señaló la flor…

-Es mía – respondió como la única parte de la verdad que le compartiría – La hice mientras salías: tardabas mucho

Por alguna razón que todavía no quería pensar, la idea de mencionar a otra persona que había sido un regalo con los mejores deseos de un chico tan agradable, lo molestaba en extremo

De alguna forma, deseaba que eso sólo quedara entre Gutiérrez y él

-Es muy bonita – claro que lo era, weón - ¡Me pregunto qué más sabrás hacer!

Y nuevamente no le puso ninguna clase de atención… aunque se permitió sonreír con cierta discreción al ver las formas suaves y finas de su obsequio

El día había sido bueno en muchas formas

* * *

(1) Me refiero a la Revolución Méxicana, conflicto que inició el 20 de noviembre de 1910. Dicen que "terminó" en 1920, pero hay muchas opiniones que lo refutan, y otras, que todavía continúa. Para parámetros de esta historia, se maneja la segunda fecha para el "final" del conflicto

(2) Para el tiempo de la pos guerra, el país se encontraba devastado. Los recursos del manicomio se habían empobrecido aún más. A este contexto se sumó la sobre-demanda y saturación,- hubo un punto en que el hospital mantuvo a más de 3 mil pacientes internos, tres veces su capacidad-. Este fenómeno de sobre-explotación se debió a los estereotipos de la locura que imperaban en la sociedad de la época, y por ello, los pacientes mentales eran víctimas de discriminación y abandono. Muchas familias recluían a sus parientes y los abandonaban, por lo que la institución se veía forzada a darles asilo


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel primer día… y si pensó que se encontraría con muchas irregularidades, no se comparó en nada cuando lo comprobó por sí mismo

Al ser un principiante –le cagaba tal nombramiento, pero era cierto-, lo asignaron a tareas varias en la primera sección de "Tranquilos", que quedaba atrás del pabellón de Servicios Generales. Ahí revisaba el estado físico de los pacientes, algunas observaciones principales y le permitían presenciar un prototipo de terapias de grupo

Quizá ahí fue lo primero que no tuvo sentido: a pesar de que se contaban con bastantes habitaciones, varios sujetos dormían en una sola amontonados o convivían en los patios sin importar el tipo de padecimiento, el sexo o la edad

Veía a mujeres histéricas conviviendo con niños de retraso mental; hombres alcohólicos bien podían tratar a los jovencitos con comportamientos compulsivos; niñas con severas depresiones se sentaban al lado de aquellos que se creían "Jesús" o "Simón Bolívar", y los que tendían a imitar a animales, jugaban con los ancianos quejumbrosos

Eso no estaba bien, ¡se necesitaban secciones! No podía tenerse ningún control con semejante desorden, y a pesar de que sí existían pabellones alejados en que se trataban a personas con enfermedades más específicas, no era suficiente

Lo segundo, es que se podían pasar semanas sin ser atendidos: los dejaban a la deriva en los edificios, dejando que sus manías fluyeran sin ningún tipo de preocupación puesto que "no representaban peligros", ¿cómo se pretendía una recuperación en vista de que los dejaban andar como vacas descerebradas?

Lo tercero: la condición de las instalaciones. Las paredes estaban sucias, el suelo se llenaba de polvo, las camas y mantas lucían un enfermizo color amarillento, y los pacientes podían pasar semanas sin asearse porque, se suponía, "_los bañaban en grupo para que todos pudiesen alcanzar agua_"

Y seguían y seguían y seguían las incoherencias, ¡era un hospital psiquiátrico, no un jodido establo de cerdos pudriéndose al sol! ¡¿Qué clase de sitio era ese?! ¡No se lograría nada con un nivel tan bajo de atención! Y sí, lo decía también por los médicos con los que convivía, ¡les importaba más la novela que publicaban cada semana en la gacetilla que hacer un su puto trabajo! ¡¿No tenían ni una miserable pizca de orgullo profesional, por lo menos?!

En ese sentido, Sebastián dio pocas y weonas explicaciones, ¡lo tomaba igual de natural! Que no había espacio, que los recursos escaseaban, que ellos ya sabían qué se debía hacer y bla, bla, bla, bla… ¡que les dieran a todos por el culo!

Recordó con nostalgia lo que Gutiérrez le dijo el primer día

_"-Creo que se dan cuenta de que las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensan" _

Sí, el mayor motivo para que un médico nuevo no se quedara por mucho tiempo… ¡pero él no se rendiría, carajo! ¡Nadie se iba a burlar de él ni a frustrar sus planes solo porque eran una puta bola de holgazanes! Por eso, cada día después de sus rondas, redactaba varios informes que le daría al Director a final de mes, aún si existía la firme posibilidad de que lo mandaría a la mierda

Dijo que intentaría hacer un cambio, ¡y lo cumpliría! Podía ser un sujeto realmente patético en muchas cosas –no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta-, pero si en algo tomaba en serio, era su trabajo

… y de alguna manera que no quería comprender, le hacía bastante bien mirar la humilde flor de papel que ese chico de alegre mirada le regaló: era el recordatorio de un apoyo muy sincero

Que alguien que prácticamente no lo conocía apreciara su labor aún sin resultados, le daba más confianza para ser el chico terco y obstinado de siempre, ¡de algo le debía servir ese carácter que medio mundo detestaba, joder!

Apresuró el paso, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del edificio para preguntar por Sebastián, ¡vaya día para que no se apareciera a acompañarlo! Un paciente había tenido un ataque de histeria y… ¡puta la wea! Necesitaba un poco de su experiencia

Sabía que trabajaba oficialmente en otro pabellón, pero no sabía en cual, ¡vaya momento para que la jodida vida le demostrara que tenía que conocer más a ese weón!

-¿Dónde está el doctor García? – le preguntó a la secretaria que, por el gesto que puso, ya era consciente que no sería buena idea hacerlo esperar. Chica lista

-A-Ah, sí – sacó de un cajón un pase de color azul oscuro. Se lo extendió – Tenga: lo necesitará para que lo dejen pasar

-¿Dejarme pasar? – sí había visto a varios hombres con apariencia de gorilas asquerosos que vigilaban los edificios, pero las secciones no estaban cerradas al grado de necesitar autorización para entrar - ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está?

-En el Pabellón de Peligrosos - ¿era su imaginación, o de repente la secretaria parecía que quería pegar un grito?

-Ya veo – lo tomó – Gracias

… no tenía idea de que ese argentino atendiera ese lugar… por supuesto, tampoco sabía mucho del asunto, aunque la palabra "Peligrosos" no dejaba mucho espacio para la imaginación

Se retiró a paso veloz, consciente de que entre más rápido llegara y lo consultara, todos volverían a sus labores…

…

En momentos como ese, cuando se iba a enfrentar algo nuevo, un poco de apoyo moral caía bien… ¡no era que lo necesitara mucho! Pero… no haría daño

Suspiró

¿Qué estaría haciendo Gutiérrez? Él diría lo adecuado para devolverle un poco de confianza… que bien, no eran algo así como amigos, y tampoco era como si verlo fuese una necesidad de la que no quería darse cuenta, y menos se trataba de que extrañaba esa forma tan espontánea de hablar…

Solamente sabía que verlo, aún si era por unos minutos, vendría bien…

En fin, no se podía hacer nada. Además, ambos tenían mucho trabajo y no había tiempo para eso… ya llegaría, lo entendía de algún modo, y si ese chico dijo que se verían, no le molestaba confiar ciegamente en eso

…

…

Llegó a la fachada del pabellón

No tenía nada en particular que lo diferenciara de los demás salvo… el silencio… y a la vez, la combinación de varias voces que no encontraban ningún tipo de eco… aunque el fenómeno parecía repetirse en el resto de los complejos, ahí era distinto, lo sentía…

Tragó en seco, casi queriendo reírse de puro miedo…

No era el momento para dudar: un paciente lo necesitaba y no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo

Se acercó a la entrada, y mostrando el pase, el encargado lo dejó entrar, sin que en ningún segundo el par de sujetos enormes que custodiaban desviaran la vista de su espalda

Identificando la oficina de servicios en la planta baja, preguntó por Sebastián, esperado que un sólo llamado en el alta voz fuera suficiente para traerlo… no obstante, le dijeron que estaba en el sótano llevando una terapia y que tardaría alrededor de 2 horas en estar libre

-Eso no importa – afirmó – Necesito hablar con él un momento– caminó un par de pasos –En el sótano, ¿cierto?

-¡No puede pasar! – intentó detenerlo una enfermera entrada en años – Si sabe lo que implican las terapias del doctor García, no debería interrumpir

-Sé de lo que se tratan -¿por qué insistían en tratarlo como un imbécil que no sabía nada? –Por eso lo haré rápido. Nadie está perdiendo el tiempo aquí, señora

Y avanzó sin escuchar el resto de sus reclamos, ¡que le dieran en las weas! ¡¿En serio pensaban que iría a interrumpirlo si no fuese por una buena causa?! Por favor, no era ningún estúpido, ¿y qué era eso de "_si sabía lo que implicab_a"? ¡¿Carajo, por quién lo tomaban?!

Atravesando por un pasillo del lado izquierdo, ya encontró a algunas enfermeras que le dieron indicaciones para llegar al sitio deseado: izquierda, derecha, derecha, bajar las escaleras, izquierda y todo derecho para bajar otras escaleras…

…

Fue así como dio con un largo corredor de paredes sucias con manchas que sólo podían ser hechas con agua estancada; el ambiente tenía un olor mezclado entre amoniaco, alcohol y alcantarilla, mientras que el sonido estaba caracterizado por agua en movimiento; la luz no favorecía puesto que la daban unas bombillas mal colocadas, y las contadas puertas largas tenían un color gris, como si casi estuvieran compuestas por hierro a pesar de ser de madera podrida

… ¿Q-Qué clase de lugar era ese? ¿De verdad Sebastián estaba trabajando ahí, en esas condiciones?

Más aún, ¿los pacientes recibían tratamiento en tal sitio?

…

…

-Sáquenlo

Esa voz era de…

Corrió hacia la entrada donde la escuchó, sintiendo un golpeteo agresivo en el pecho que no lo dejó respirar

Quería salir. Quería salir

-¡Sebastián! – abrió totalmente la puerta sin reparar en nada más - ¡Sebastián, ¿Qué es lo que…?!

No terminó la frase. Fue imposible hacerlo ante lo que encontró

…

Era un cuarto amplio muchísimo más frío de lo que hubiese sentido en cualquier lugar de La Castañeda; los olores se acentuaban con fuerza, las paredes eran más oscuras que en el pasillo y estaba iluminado por una solitaria ventana cercana al techo…

… y en medio, había una… tina de mármol blanco rodeada por 4 enfermeras que… sostenían algo…

_Sostenían a alguien_

…

No escuchó al argentino. No reparó en el par de hombres fornidos que también estaban ahí y vigilaban la operación. No le importó empujar a una de las mujeres que sólo hacían su trabajo

Simplemente pudo ver a ese hombre con medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua helada y con el resto escurriéndole lo mismo; con su ropa todavía puesta, pegándosele a la piel que lucía casi azul por la temperatura, sin fuerza y sin movimiento, como si no respirara

…

Quizá hubiera huido… sí, probablemente lo hubiese hecho de no ser…

El sujeto pareció recuperar un poco la consciencia

Tosió con dificultad. Empezó a temblar. Se removió ligeramente entre las manos ajenas que se encajaban con presión sobre él

Levantó la vista y la posó sobre él

_Sólo sobre él_

…

-D-Doctor González, ¿verdad? – esas orbes color chocolate nunca se le grabaron con tanta fuerza en la mente como aquella ocasión – Le… dije q-que nos… veríamos p-pronto

_Gutiérrez_

…

-¡J-Javier! – le llamó el de ojos verdes - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No puedes simplemente entrar y…!

La mirada furtiva que le lanzó fue suficiente para que cerrara la boca de golpe

_No quería escuchar a nadie, y menos a ese malnacido de mierda_

-¡Suéltenlo!

Ordenó en un grito indignado e histérico que no se conocía, casi al borde de lanzarse sobre esas malditas brujas si no se alejaban del chico

Ellas respingaron asustadas. Miraron hacia el argentino, quien en un suspiro, asintió lentamente

Y al mismo tiempo que lo dejaron caer, él ya estaba a un lado, tomándolo de un brazo y afianzado su cintura para que no se desvaneciera estrepitosamente en el agua

Estaba helada, tanto como si cortara y golpeara cada parte del sistema, capaz de arrancar el poco aliento que podía quedar

-¡Gutiérrez! ¡Gutiérrez! – lo llamó con fuerza. Sentía el peso muerto de su cuerpo, señal de que se había desmayado - ¡Mierda, Gutiérrez! ¡Despierta!

Sin ayuda de nadie, y sin quererlo de otra forma, se las arregló para sacarlo de esa tina y acomodarlo un poco, de tal manera que podía llevarlo sin tener que cargarlo completamente

Sujetó su cintura, aseguró su brazo, y con el pensamiento de que podía transmitirle aunque fuera un ínfimo de calor con la cercanía, inició el camino hacia afuera

-No es lo que parece - intentó decir – Javier, es que tú no…

-¡CÁLLATE!

…

…

Salió con rapidez, subió las escaleras con todo el apresuro del que era capaz, y recorrió ese anterior camino con terror que, irónicamente, le daba aliento para continuar

Debía llevar a ese chico a la enfermería, ¡a un hospital! ¡A un puto lugar donde los médicos no fueran más dementes que los pacientes! Con ese tipo de… de tortura, podría contraer una pulmonía, neumonía, ¡morir por un grupo de jodidos hombres de batas blancas con el cerebro podrido!

Pero esto no se quedaría así… no se quedaría así, ¡no se quedaría así!

-D-Doc, ¿A dónde vamos? – habló de repente, casi en un susurro - ¿Y-Ya voy al… c-cementerio?

-¡No vuelvas a decir una tontería como esa!

-P-Pero…

-Vamos a la enfermería, y entonces te pondrás bien, ¡¿oíste?! ¡Te pondrás bien! ¡Y por la puta wea que así será!

…

…

-Ya se dio cuenta de q-que… las cosas no son t-tan… fáciles como parecen…

Cierto… sin embargo, no lo dejaría pasar

-S-Supongo… que tendré tiempo para… h-hacer más f-flores de papel… -aunque no lo veía, apostaba que estaba sonriendo

-Y serán muy bonitas– siguió con la vista hacia el camino, sintiendo como un poco de calor se iba hasta su rostro - Quiero que todas sean para mí, Gutiérrez

-M-Me parece bien

Definitivamente no


	4. Chapter 4

**.**_**  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**

* * *

-¡Lo que sugieres no es posible!

-¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Lo que no es posible, es que sigan ejerciendo ese tipo de métodos bárbaros! ¡Estamos en pleno siglo XX!

-¡No tiene nada que ver con la época! ¡Se continúan este tipo de terapias porque funcionan!

-¡¿En qué?! ¡¿En mandarlos directamente a una maldita fosa común?! ¡Pues perdona si me cago en sus putas terapias!

-¡Basta los dos! – ordenó imperioso mientras azotaba las manos en el escritorio - ¡No voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamientos aquí!

-¡No debería tolerar que se tratara así a los pacientes! –imitó el movimiento - ¡Ni siquiera por las supuestas deficiencias deberían ser tratados peor que animales! ¡¿Por qué no mejor les saca los ojos?! ¡Quizá eso sería más humanitario que mantenerlos como jodidos conejillos de indias!

El mayor volvió a tomar asiento y se sobó el entrecejo, cansado

-González, admito que no es ortodoxo de nuestra parte permitir cosas de tal calibre, pero… - suspiró – Debe tomar en cuenta muchas cosas

-¡¿Cómo cuáles?! ¡¿El dinero?! ¡¿La holgazanería de los médicos?! ¡¿El que estos pobres sujetos no tengan familia nos da derecho de tratarlos como mierda?!

-¡No! ¡Se trata de tiempo, experiencia, el cómo se desarrolla específicamente cada pabellón! – contestó el de ojos verdes - ¡No usamos todos los métodos en todos las secciones, ni con todos los pacientes! ¡No puedes proponer cambiar radicalmente el sistema sólo por la impresión que te dejó ver a un pobre diablo desquiciado!

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de Gutiérrez después de lo que le has hecho! –lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas torturándolo?! ¡¿Tres meses?! ¡¿Cuatro?! ¡¿Un jodido año?!

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! –su tono se distinguió un tanto más amenazante - ¡¿Por qué hablas de él como si lo conocieras?! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Por algo está en ese pabellón!

-¡Jah! ¡No me extrañaría que se tratara de un error! – no se intimidó en lo más mínimo - ¡Con todas las irregularidades que he visto, apostaría que no sólo tienen a ese chico en una sección equivocada, si no que no debería estar aquí! ¡Tal vez otros cientos de pacientes estén en la misma situación!

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Piensas cambiar todo alentado por una mera suposición?! ¡No estás viendo las cosas con claridad!

-¡Al contrario! – lo empujó lejos de sí- ¡Estoy en lo correcto y lo probaré! – volvió la vista hacia el anciano, quien había estado al pendiente de cada palabra -¡Por favor, déjeme hacer un experimento!

-¿De qué se trata?

-Estoy instruido en nuevos métodos de análisis para identificar padecimientos, y también en los procesos de recuperación convenientes en la mayoría de los casos, ¡aplicaré todo eso en el paciente Juan Gutiérrez!

-¡¿Qué?! – saltó el castaño - ¡No puede! ¡Director, no puede…!

-Deja que continúe, García – regresó su atención – Y a partir de ahí, ¿qué?

-Encontraré el problema específico y le daré la terapia conveniente apoyándolo también con medicinas exclusivas, ¡no desconozco esa área! Si no están en venta en México, las mandaré a traer de Estados Unidos, ¡las pagaré yo mismo! – dio un paso con firmeza - ¡Voy a probar a partir del caso de Gutiérrez, que se necesita un nuevo sistema de tratamiento para la recuperación y el descartamiento de casos! ¡No puede continuarse como hasta ahora!

El mayor volvió a exhalar. Sebastián tenía fruncido el ceño. Él no tenía ni un ápice de duda

Iba a probarlo por su orgullo, por ese futuro brillante y por todo lo que deseaba en su profesión

Iba a hacerlo por Juan

…

…

-De acuerdo – inhaló aire – Tiene mi aprobación

-¡¿En serio?! – no importaba que eso hubiese sonado demasiado acelerado - ¡Gracias! ¡Le prometo que no se arrepentirá!

-Si necesita algo en específico, como libros o medicinas, hágamelo saber y lo tendrá – no sabía si lo decía con buena o mala intención. No le interesaba, al final – Sin embargo, no descuidará su labor con los pabellones asignados, y me reportará varios informes conforme a las sesiones

-Por supuesto

-No obstante, no puedo ignorar mucho de lo que el doctor García ha dicho – el susodicho se notó algo más esperanzado – El Pabellón de Peligrosos tiene una larga historia que no puede ignorarse, así que las medidas de seguridad no cambiarán: el paciente solicitado no saldrá sin la compañía de un par de vigilantes; no se le cambiará de sección; no se le brindará ningún tipo de privilegio; no tendrá contacto con otros enfermos ni de su propia área; no variaran los horarios que se le requiere en los talleres o en cualquier actividad, y si se necesita quedarse a solas, será inmovilizado lo suficiente de manos y pies

-¡Pero…!

-Esas son mis condiciones

…

-Está bien

-Entonces, así queda decidido – le lanzó una mirada significativa al argentino –No intervendrás de ningún modo en este proceso, ¿entendido?

Quiso decir algo, incluso abrió la boca para no quedarse a la deriva… pero sólo terminó por chistar y asentir despacio, mientras desviaba la mirada y apretaba los puños que ya se habían formado

-No tengo otra opción

-Dale lo que necesita –acomodó unos papeles –Váyanse

Salieron sin más

…

-Sígueme – le dijo en tono más frío que apático – Debes tener unas cuantas cosas antes de hacerte cargo de ese…

-No tienes derecho de decir nada – interrumpió de tajo, fastidiado – Si algo puedo asegurar desde ahora, es que Gutiérrez es alguien muchísimo más agradable que tú

No quiso ver el efecto que esa frase tuvo en el contrario. No le importaba, ¡sabía que algo andaba mal desde que lo conoció! Y ahora que tenía una pequeña idea de lo que había hecho quien-sabía-por-cuánto-tiempo, no iba a entablar ninguna clase de relación, salvo la laboral

Se quedó mirando hacia otro lado, hasta que escuchó el inicio de su camino

…

Recorriendo lo ancho del área en general, llegaron a una pequeña oficina en la planta baja, con una puerta de color verde moho y con las ventanas bloqueadas

Abrió y lo siguió hasta el interior

Era una bodega polvosa llena de cajas de cartón encimadas una sobre otra, puesto que los pocos estantes que había estaban atiborrados de carpetas y otras cajas más largas. Una pequeña mesa con una lamparilla era la única señal de que alguien había estado ahí en los últimos 10 años

Sebastián se dirigió a uno de los estantes y bajó un paquete color marrón que no se veía tan viejo al tener algunas letras mal escritas con tinta negra; la colocó sobre la mesa, y sacando varios montones de hojas, dio con un maltratado folder amarillo

En cuanto lo tuvo a la mano, se lo entregó

-¿Qué es esto?

-El expediente de Juan Itzá Gutiérrez Ramírez

* * *

Bien, ya todo estaba listo: el escritorio, los muebles, los libros que necesitaría consultar al instante, un sillón agradable, una decoración sobria pero fresca, y una ventana con vista hacia la parte oeste del bosque

No podía decir que era lo mejor que había encontrado, pero la idea básica estaba planteada: un espacio independiente, normal y tranquilo donde pudiera hablar con el paciente. Se necesitaba de ese tipo de área para que una charla se diera y, por medio de ella, pudiese encontrar poco a poco los puntos de crisis

Suspiró echando un último vistazo al bonche de papeles que García le dio

Con lo poco que estaba registrado, se comentaba que los orígenes de Juan Itzá Gutiérrez Ramírez se desconocían, salvo que había trabajado hasta los 10 años en la hacienda de un español que fue desolada en cuanto comenzó la guerra de Revolución; después había un hueco de casi 8 años, y la siguiente mención era de cuando tenía 17 años, en que participó en varios enfrentamientos históricos como un soldado del ejército revolucionario; con otro hueco de 4 años, en 1921 compartió una habitación en el centro con un estudiante de medicina, un gringo y… luego estaba un hueco más de 2 años

Para el tercer año, ya se reportaban varias quejas de los vecinos en que se decían cosas como "ataques de locura", "posesiones demoniacas", "gritos en medio de las noches", "riñas constantes", "ingestas inimaginables de alcohol", "consumo de marihuana", "aparición de heridas auto infligidas", "tiempos de ausencia mental prolongados"…

Estaba adjunto un recorte de periódico en que se hablaba del homicidio de Alfred F. Jones, estadounidense que estudiaba en la universidad y que fue hallado en su cuarto apuñalado, sin ojos…

Había otros pequeños artículos en que el patrón de muertes se repetía, concluyendo con la noticia de abril de año pasado en que se anunciaba la captura de Juan Itzá Gutiérrez Ramírez y su respectiva prisión en el Palacio de Lecumberri (1). De ahí, se saltaba al día en que lo trasladaron a La Castañeda, y después…

Nada. Eso era todo

…

De primera impresión, podría decirse que Gutiérrez era un… uhn, un homicida del vulgo popular que, en efecto, debía estar más en prisión que en ese sitio…

De segunda, era que a partir de los comentarios de los vecinos, posiblemente su enfermedad se salió de control y los asesinatos fueron una consecuencia trágica de algo que ya se veía venir, pero que nadie previno

En tercera, más que "una enfermedad", la insinuación de una clara historia militar podría evocar a traumas de las batallas, a algún tipo de crisis severa de un trauma pos-guerra, donde las repercusiones mentales encontraron salida en esos actos

En cuarta, que quizá con los actos que cometió durante las peleas, también pudo dar salida a algo que pasó en su niñez y que terminó desarrollándose conforme el tiempo, como lo sugería Freud (2) en sus variados estudios

Las posibilidades eran varias, y aún sí no podía asegurar que ese chico de alegre sonrisa estaba cuerdo, sí que había un motivo: nadie quería volverse demente sólo porque sí

Respingó un poco cuando unos repentinos golpes en la puerta se escucharon

-¡S-Sí! ¡Adelante! – era la hora

La madera se abrió…

…

Y ahí estaba: Juan apareció en la entrada vestido con esa camisa blanca del primer día, los pantalones grises y las botas gastadas que bien hacían juego; el cabello estaba un tanto más largo desde la última vez que lo vio, pero le quedaba de excelente forma; su faz se notaba más recuperada, sus mejillas tenían un color más sano, y su mirada contaba con ese brillo que despertaba simpatía en cualquiera

Lo único que arruinó el cuadro, fue que en sus manos y pies residieran unas esposas con una cortísima cadena, no dándole oportunidad de moverse lo mínimo

Iba acompañado de dos gorilas con cara de weones que entraron a dejarlo en el sillón sin medir la fuerza con que marcaban sus putos dedos en la piel contraria

-Pueden retirarse – dijo con firmeza, aunque ellos no parecieron entenderlo -¿Qué no me escucharon? ¡Salgan! Quédense junto a la puerta, pero los quiero fuera de aquí

Se miraron entre sí… y luego de unos incómodos segundos en que no sabía cómo reaccionarían, salieron

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, contento por hacer respetar su autoridad

-Es la primera vez que los veo actuar así – dijo de pronto el moreno – Casi siempre parecen que te van a soltar un mordisco en cuanto los miras a los ojos, ¡como un perro! –sonrió con calma – "_Perro que ladra no muere_"… pero estos sí, jeje

-Te ves más recuperado – no sabía por qué, pero era bastante fácil hablar con él. Eso ayudaría mucho en el proceso - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Mejor! Fue la primera vez en un tiempo que dormí tan bien~, aunque… - lo observó con cierto detenimiento, con auténtica reflexión – No entiendo nada de esto

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-De repente dejaron que me quedara en la enfermería cuando normalmente sólo me devuelven a mi cuarto todavía mojado – contestó con naturalidad – Me alimentaron bien, me han dejado dormir, no me han inyectado, no me han dado los baños, no he visto a Sebastián en varios días, y de un momento a otro, me traen a una oficina bonita a ver a doctor que me agrada mientras uso esto –levantó las manos para que sonara el metal de las esposas –Tantas cosas inusuales no pueden ser coincidencia

… con esas frases, pudo ver que se trataba de alguien que era capaz de lucidar las variaciones en su entorno, de los tratamientos que le daban y que buscaba causa-consecuencia. Era una buena primera señal, aunque debía tomar en cuenta que no podía precipitarse

-Supongo que tendré que contarte todo, ¿no? –sonrió con algo de resignación –Creí que te despistaría un poco más

-Lamento haber arruinado su plan –correspondió el gesto con humor – Pero si lo desea, puedo hacerme el desentendido

-No, nada de eso – se acercó un poco a él – Verás, a partir de hoy, tendrás terapias conmigo… quizá no sea demasiado novedoso, sin embargo, intentaré atender tus necesidades con métodos muchísimo menos agresivos que los de siempre

El otro puso una cara muy graciosa –No sabía que eso se podía hacer

-¡Claro que sí! Y me alegra decirte que eres el primero a quien se atiende de esta forma

-Vaya –sonrió de lado –Entonces, ¿soy algo así como un experimento?

-¿Qué? ¡N-No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – negó de inmediato, aunque teóricamente se trataba de eso - ¡Esto es para ayudarte, no de utilizarte como lo han hecho todo este tiempo!

-Tranquilo, doc- levantó los hombros con obviedad –Sólo lo decía de broma, y sea como sea, está bien: al fin voy a escuchar la segunda opinión que tanto quería consultar… ¿y por qué no? –le guiñó un ojo con galante coquetería – Usted parece una persona interesante, y me agrada la idea de que pasaremos un poco de tiempo juntos

-¡B-Bueno! –le dio la espalda precipitadamente, rogando que no hubiese visto el puto rubor que lo coloró en un segundo, ¡weón, no era el momento para que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma estúpida! – ¿P-Por qué no me hablas un poco más de ti?

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-N-No sé, ¿qué es lo que te gusta?

…

…

-¿Sabe? Creo… -susurró – que está es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta eso…

Regresó la vista a él

El gesto alegre que lo caracterizaba ahora era sustituido por uno de seria reflexión, casi de melancolía

-¿Ya le he dicho que es una buena persona, doctor González?

…

-Háblame de "tú" y… dime Javier…

-De acuerdo – curveó los labios con cierta tristeza – Significa que puedes decirme Juan

-No lo haré si no quieres

-Es que el mundo está lleno de contradicciones –miró hacia la ventana – Algo "que no quieres" va atado a algo "que quieres". Las cosas tienen un precio, no se puede hacer nada – regresó las orbes a él, ya un poco más animado –Dime Juan, me alegraría – puso una cara realmente confundida, casi con inocencia - ¿Te has fijado que aquí no hay perros?

-… ¿eh?

-¡Sí, no hay perros! Es algo extraño: cuando vivía en la ciudad, había un montón de ellos, y ahora aquí, ninguno se aparece… - rió – Jajaja, sé que no parece tener sentido, pero es que de ahí respondo un poco de su pregunta: me gustan mucho los perros

… no sabía en qué dirección iría todo eso… empero, quería que todo tuviera éxito… que de alguna manera, tanto Juan como él, tuviesen lo que deseaban a partir de los encuentros que tendrían

Eso no hacía la situación menos sospechosa, sin embargo

_"¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Por qué hablas de él como si lo conocieras?"_ eso le había preguntado Sebastián…

… no era algo que podría ignorar por mucho tiempo… pero no tenía que meditarlo justo en ese momento

Tenía prioridades, y la que estaba por encima de todas era hacer que Juan Itzá Gutiérrez Ramírez se recuperara

Eso estaba bien por ahora

* * *

(1) El Palacio de Lecumberri, conocido popularmente en México como _El Palacio Negro de Lecumberri_, se inauguró el 29 de septiembre de 1900 por Porfirio Díaz y sirvió como penitenciaría desde ese año hasta 1976. Derivado de las historias macabras que contaban los presos a sus familiares y amigos, con el tiempo los capitalinos aunaro el adjetivo "Negro". Durante sus 76 años como prisión, solo dos personas lograron escapar vivas. El primero fue el general de la Revolución Mexicana Pancho Villa. El segundo fue Dwight Worker

(2) Me refiero a Sigmund Freud, el "padre del psicoanálisis". Si se notan las fechas en que estuvo publicando sus teorías, coincide con la temporalidad de la historia


	5. Chapter 5

******_._**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
**

* * *

Generalmente, era un sujeto que tenía un buen trato con la vida, alguien que se paseaba tranquilo por la existencia y que aceptaba de buen modo lo que la ruleta de la suerte podía ofrecer, puesto que al ser real, podía luchar para que las cosas cambiaran

Claro, todo eso fue cuando era un maldito mocoso de mierda que se tomaba todo con una sonrisa que ni venía al caso

Casi podía carcajear al recordarse hacía 10 años, cuando cursando apenas el primer año de medicina, se le dio la oportunidad de ver de cerca las actividades en La Castañeda, formando parte de un grupo de estudiantes seleccionados por sus buenas notas y brillantes participaciones

De ese conjunto de élite, fue el único que quedó… pero no gracias ni a su inteligencia, o a las aportaciones dadas, sino porque el resto de sus compañeros huyó

Fue el que ganó la vacante sólo por ser el chivo expiatorio, nada más

…

Aun así, deseó firmemente esforzarse: hacía lo que podía en las secciones, leía mucho, escuchaba las conversaciones de los médicos y se ofrecía a los trabajos que nadie quería hacer

De ahí que pronto subiera de nivel y lo asignaran al Pabellón de Peligrosos, lo que tomó como un logró personal, ya que había demostrado que tenía la capacidad para ponerse a la altura

…

Y el tiempo fue pasando, deslizándose con tanta lentitud que se volvió una carga

Comenzó a fastidiarse de las tareas, de las rondas, de esos dementes que sólo pensaban en cómo fastidiarlo, y esos gritos de dolor por las terapias que resonaban en todo el sitio perdieron el horror del principio

No adquirió gusto por ello, pasó algo peor: le dio igual

No sentía nada por casi ahogar a uno, por provocarle convulsiones a otro; en pasar electricidad a través del cerebro de un anciano, o por golpear a un joven que osaba desobedecer las recomendaciones dadas

Todo fue monótono. Todo fue lo mismo. Todo se repetía y repetía en un ciclo que no le gustaba, pero que tampoco odiaba, y por eso no hacía nada para detenerse

Perdió de vista el objetivo, las esperanzas y los supuestos resultados que el mundo esperaba, ¡al universo no le interesaba el punto en la tierra que ocupaban! Nadie recordaba a los pacientes, ni a los doctores, ni a él

…

Y ese patrón que venía circulando sin parar y que le daba una imitación burda de paz consigo mismo, vino a joderse con la llegada de Juan Itzá Gutiérrez Ramírez

Sí, fue una ligera impresión la que sintió cuando le informaron parte de su historial y el motivo de que Lecumberri no quisiese tenerlo ahí, pero no parecía nada nuevo: otro interno sucio, cínico, estúpido, desesperado y sin sentido

Lo vio por primera vez cuando ya estaba instalado en una celda: estaba acostado en la cama con tranquilidad, como si estuviera tomando unas vacaciones

-Hey, tú – le habló por la pequeña ventanilla con barrotes de metal – Tu nombre

-Todos me dicen Gutiérrez – subió los hombros con obviedad –"Gutiérrez" está bien

-¿Para qué pregunto? – susurró para sí con fastidio– Es claro que no lo sabes

-Yo sí, ¿pero qué hay de usted? – sonrió de lado – A juzgar por su bata, es un doctor; si anda por aquí, es que atiende el sitio; y si dice una oración tan despectiva, es que ya debe ser alguien con experiencia – cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza - ¿Por qué alguien de su rango pregunta algo como eso? ¿No debería saberlo ya? Pero si se trata de evaluación, el caso es diferente – se levantó e hizo un cabeceo elegante –Soy Juan Itzá Gutiérrez Ramírez, un placer conocerlo

… fue un cambio en la línea explorada

Ese malnacido le hizo caer en cuenta, desde el primer momento, que sólo se había rebajado a la altura de los pacientes por perder el sentido que lo motivaba

No sentir, no pensar en la culpa, no compadecerse, no intentar nada, no creer que hubiese otra cosa a parte de lo que impartía…

Ese chico de cabello castaño lo desafiaba y lo hacía ver como un boludo que nunca había tenido el suficiente talento para nada

Entonces, hubo un sentimiento que nació después de haberse quedado en un estado obsoleto

_Odio_

Odiaba a ese sujeto… y al sentir algo como eso, de otra manera, le estaba dando un lugar que no le correspondía

Se odiaba lo que podía ser odiado, lo que tenía el derecho y la capacidad de inspirarlo

Un loco no contaba con ese sitio, porque no era nada, no era parte del mundo y no existía en el plano en el que residían los seres pensantes

Y a pesar de ello, siguió odiándolo… por consecuente, se detestaba a sí mismo

…

Quizá de ahí que el trato que tuvo con él fuera… un tanto más particular, más vivo que el que tenía con el resto de los enfermos. Con él y el tiempo, fue sintiendo más cosas

Placer por golpearlo para demostrarle que debía hacerle caso

Orgullo al ver esos tiempos en que parecía más lúcido

Alegría al ver cómo su vida podía ir y venir cuando lo sumergía en el agua

Fastidio por escuchar esas frases inteligentes y pícaras

Locura por preguntarse cada noche el momento en que al fin dejaría de respirar

…

Por eso no soportaba que Javier pareciera tan apegado a él, ¡a ese maldito loco! ¡¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?! ¡¿No veía que Gutiérrez no era alguien digno de gozar de su atención?!

Es que… con el arribo de ese chileno que hacía caras graciosas cuando se enojaba… pudo sentir otra cosa

Gusto, probablemente atracción

Celos, probablemente obsesión

… tal vez sí había servido de algo el disparo que provocó la insolencia de su paciente… pero apostaba que aún sin él, González por sí mismo lo hubiese logrado

-¡Hey! ¡Javier, Javier! – lo vio sentado en una de las bancas del patio -¡Por aquí…!

Su saludo se quedó al aire al ver que no estaba solo

Juan yacía a su lado, hablando con normalidad y sonriendo de tal manera que, por inercia, Javier lo imitaba; sí, estaba esposado y el par de vigilantes no lo perdían de vista a pesar de la relativa distancia que los separaba, aunque eso no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos

Charlaban como si nada, con naturalidad, como si fuese lo más normal, como si el universo mismo quisiese ver aquello

_Si desapareciera… _

Parte de la nueva terapia que ahora le administraba el chileno estaba dando resultados visibles en el otro… bueno, siempre había sido calmado y muy sagaz al momento de responder, pero lucía más relajado, consciente, desahogado y… y…

_Si Gutiérrez desapareciera… _

Y feliz…

Javier estaba demostrando lo que tanto peleó hacía un par de meses: que a través del moreno, mostraría que se necesitaba un cambio en la concepción de los métodos y que el número de recuperaciones aumentara. Ese era un propósito noble, acorde a su profesión y a los estudios que tenía. Juan sólo era un instrumento para ello que cumplía con su papel

Empero, la impresión que le daban era distinta

_Si Gutiérrez desapareciera… ¿él sería feliz?_

Aquella relación médico-paciente ya no era tal… trascendió a otro nivel, habría que ser imbécil para no notarlo…

Se percibía camaradería, compañerismo, un cierto nivel de confianza, amistad… y tal vez… tal vez…

_¿Eso devolvería todo a la normalidad? ¿Javier y él podrían seguir ese camino que se quedó a la deriva con la presencia de aquel interno? _

-¡Oye, hombre! – de repente, una mano se posó sobre su espalda -¿Qué tanto piensas? ¡Tenía rato que te llamaba!

-Ah, perdón, Nicolás –intentó sonreír – Sólo estaba viendo a ese par – señaló con la cabeza intentado lucir desinteresado –Es raro, si me lo preguntas

-Lo es porque no habíamos visto algo así antes – sonrió animado - ¡Pero está funcionando! Definitivamente Javier sabe lo que hace, ¡y quien sabe! Podría ser el comienzo de algo muy bueno

-¡¿Qué significa eso?! –preguntó un tanto histérico, sorprendiendo a su interlocutor -¡Dilo!

-¿Pues qué más? Que un nuevo tipo de instrucción se impartiría – respondió sin chistar – Podría comenzarse por los Pabellones de los Tranquilos y llegar hasta el de los Epilépticos, ¡La Castañeda daría un mejor servicio y se libraría de muchos pacientes que no puede mantener! Se beneficiaría a la sociedad, y de paso, a nosotros

-Sí… -suspiró –Creo que eso sería bueno…

-¡Claro que lo sería! – le dio unas palmadas amistosas – Aunque creo que habría un bono con todo eso

-¿Cuál?

-Jeh, ¿no te has dado cuenta? – habló en un tono más pícaro - ¿En serio _no has visto_ qué más está pasando? – miró con alegría al par – No sabría decir si es correcto o no, ¿pero algo eso vale cuando eres feliz?

_Si Gutiérrez desapareciera… Javier y él podrían estar juntos, estaba seguro_

-¡No digas estupideces! – se alejó por el camino contrario – En vez de inventar boludeces, haz tu trabajo y dejar de hacer que otros pierdan el tiempo

-Creo que alguien está enojado…

-¡Cállate!

_Javier y él podrían ser felices…_

_Él podría ser feliz_

Eso no era demasiado pedir

* * *

Los sentimientos de las personas eran como el tiempo: nunca permanecían igual, nunca mostraban la misma cara, nunca se quedaban tal y como se desearía

… pero quizá, a la vez, eso era lo que adquiría la faceta de eternidad

-Y dime, Juan – dijo mientras escribía en esa libreta de siempre, pero apostaba que iniciaba con algunos rayones sin sentido - ¿De qué querrías hablar hoy?

Lo que cambiaban constantemente, al mismo tiempo lo hacía por siempre, eterna y eternamente, hasta que al tiempo le dieran ganas de desaparecer

El mundo estaba lleno de contradicciones, ¿por qué?

-Esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacer, Javier – sonrió de lado, con picardía – Suelta la que de verdad necesites, ¿no es ese el punto?

Aquel sentimiento de vacío… estaba acompañado por otro que no reconocía, que llenaba como no lo sintió antes

_Tener todo y no tener nada_ por dentro… de algún modo, eso no contaba con sentido

De algún modo, no podía perdonarse por esa combinación que hacía de su mundo propio uno repleto de contradicciones

-El punto es hacer todo lo necesario para ayudarte – esa frase que se escuchaba normal, de repente hizo que el otro se ruborizara. Era… gracioso cuando pasaba – Pero… creo que básicamente tienes razón

-¡Todo sería más fácil si fueras honesto a la primera! Sin embargo, debo admitir que eso lo hace interesante, ¡y lindo! – soltó una risilla – Javier, ¿ya te he dicho que pones una cara chula cuando te haces bolas?

-¡N-No molestes! – frunció el ceño, que combinaba bien con el rojo de sus mejillas – A-Además, no estábamos hablando de eso

-Yo creo que si~, ¡es asociación de ideas!

Si era bueno o malo… reflexionar sobre ello sería caer en otra contraposición

Se estaban haciendo frecuentes desde que iniciaron las charlas con ese doctor de complicado y gracioso carácter

_"-¿Por qué me preguntas eso otra vez?"_

-En realidad, no recuerdo mucho de aquellos años – se acomodó en el mullido sillón, complacido por la suavidad – Sólo momentos sueltos… como que tenía un papá y no una mamá… que vivíamos en esa hacienda porque papá debía dinero… que un día ya no apareció, y que ese tipo, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Antonio? Sí, creo que sí… bueno, y que él me hizo trabajar en la casa grande para pagar la deuda –se rascó la mejilla –Uhn, nada más…

_"-Juan, ¿no eres feliz conmigo?"_

Si el mundo estaba lleno con mitades contrarias que venían juntas… ¿por qué el dolor nunca le dio felicidad?

-¿En serio? – lo miró de aquella manera en que le pedía con preocupación que se sincerara – Y de esos momentos sueltos, ¿hay algo en específico que resalte?

-Mi papá… era un buen hombre… no sabía por qué no tenía una mamá como los otros, pero estando con él, no me importaba eso… - comenzó a jugar con sus manos – Parecía alguien muy serio, aunque conmigo siempre estaba jugando y me enseñaba muchas cosas a pesar de llegar cansado de la casa grande, ¡no sé! Era tan genial… pero luego escuchaba… cosas…

-¿De qué clase?

-Decían que no se llevaba con nadie… que hacía su trabajo solo… que daba miedo – soltó otra risa- ¡Decían que hasta el patrón estaba al pendiente! Como una especie de rivalidad, ¿te imaginas? ¡Un Jefazo sintiéndose intimidado por un empleado! Había que ser cabrón para ponerse al tú por tú… quizá por eso… sí, quizá…

-¿Hm?

-Un día papá ya no apareció…

Si su partida lo hizo sentir triste, se suponía que algo bueno debía venir con ello, ¿por qué no pasó, entonces?

_"-Me he esforzado para demostrarte que tienes un lugar, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?"_

-Y como todavía existía una deuda, trabajé en la parte principal de la hacienda, junto al patrón… ¿sabes? Antonio era una persona muy extraña: podía ser amable y sonreír todo el tiempo… pero luego, de repente, se enojaba mucho y se desquitaba con el primer wey que veía… jeje, que resultaba ser yo

Carriedo en sí mismo fue una contradicción que adquirió sentido como entidad individual… ¿por qué lo involucró en ese marco, si no pertenecía a él?

_"-Esto es tu culpa, ¿lo ves? Tengo que demostrártelo porque no comprendes a la primera. Pero no importa, siempre estaré aquí"_

-¿Qué te hacía?

-Golpearme era lo más común –se rascó la nariz – Me gritaba, me tiraba la comida… cosas de rutina

-Nadie debería ser tratado así

-Fue inevitable. Además, nadie iba a meter las manos por el hijo de un tipo que era odiado por todos y que hasta fue desconocido por los parientes cercanos… ¿cuál es la palabra para describir a alguien así? ¿Un huérfano? ¿Un bastardo?

_"-¿Por qué me sigues preguntando por tu padre? Él ya no está, y tampoco lo necesitas, salvo a mí"_

No había sentido en esperar esa contraparte si la repelaba alguien con un ciclo completo

Si la felicidad daba dolor, el dolor daba la felicidad

Si la vida daba muerte, la muerte daba vida

Quería vivir y ser feliz

_"-¿Te gusta, Juan? ¿Ahora sí lo harás? ¿Ya me darás tu corazón?_

_-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad, Antonio?"_

-No pasó nada novedoso hasta que se escucharon noticias de la revolución y que pasarían por la hacienda. Muchos huyeron, otros se quedaron para apoyar, y Antonio… creo que se encerró en su habitación… el punto fue que al día siguiente, luego de que los que venían asaltaran las bodegas, se dio la noticia de que el Jefazo había sido asesinado a machetazos… ¡bueno! Era cosa común por aquellos años

-Entiendo – el sonido de su lápiz escribiendo era gracioso – Debió ser duro para ti estar solo durante una situación así

-No lo recuerdo –y era cierto – Tengo imágenes de batallas y balazos en la mente, pero nada más… - volvió a sonreír de lado - ¿Hay otra cosa que quisieses preguntar?

-¡Lo pones como si fuera un entrometido! –se quejó en un puchero que se le figuraba adorable - ¡Ya te he dicho que esto es para ayudarte!

-Seh, lo sé, simplemente quería molestar~

-¡Eso no es de mucha ayuda! –carraspeó – Ejem, continuando… -desvió la vista, preso otra vez de ese bonito color carmín – Si dices que puedo preguntar…

-¿Sí~?

-¿Qué hay de ese estadounidense con el que viviste después de la guerra?

-¡AH! ¡Ese gringo! –arrugó la nariz con desdeño, provocando que el médico riera – Era un pinche ruidoso, metiche, tacaño, insoportable e insistente, ¡cuando le decías algo, se le metía por un oído y le salía por el otro! Si no fuera porque compartir el gasto con él me salía más barato, lo hubiese mandado a la mierda desde el instante en que lo conocí

El patrón que seguía Alfred F. Jones parecía incompleto al principio

Era un ente lleno de energía, carisma, con deseos para el futuro y poseedor de una naturaleza fuerte, emprendedora e independiente

A esas alturas, no comprendía por qué un sujeto así se le había acercado y le ofreció algún tipo de bizarra amistad que más bien caía en la competencia y el sometimiento

_"-¿What you think? Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, lo sabías"_

-Suena como si lo hubieses odiado

-Lo odié… pero a la vez no – suspiró – El mundo tiene contradicciones que forman un equilibrio que te putea el hígado

-Deja ver si lo entiendo: lo detestabas, ¿pero también te agradaba?

-Es una manera de decirlo

_"-¿Por qué luchas, John? Lo deseabas tanto como yo. No tienes derecho de quejarte"_

¿Cómo se podían detener las cosas cambiantes? ¿Cómo se podía lograr que esa constante eternidad se moviera?

Alfred tenía ese carácter que se iba de extremo a extremo… era alegre, y era triste; sonreía y lloraba; decía amar, y decía mostrarlo de una forma conveniente

El dolor no traía la felicidad. No cumplía con su función, ¿por qué?

Él era una presencia más coherente que detenía con toda su consciencia la justa paga

_"-I love you. I love you. I love you, ¿why you don´t understand?" _

-¿Cómo era su relación?

-De la escala del 1 al 10… sería 0

-¿Eh?

-Es que no había una: casi nunca nos veíamos, y cuando lo hacíamos, nos evitábamos… bueno, yo lo evadía. No quería problemas que realmente no me interesaban

Una relación, un lazo, un vínculo… jamás había tenido uno…

No había aprecio, un pensamiento dedicado, ni una palabra que decir; no existían suspiros, ni placer, ni ansiedad, ni nada que hubiese podido llevarlo al sentimiento noble que buscaba sentir

Nunca había sido feliz

_"-¡Don´t worry! __¡I´m you hero! I always stay here" _

Todo ese dolor no le hacía sentir nada… ¿por qué?

_Es que ninguno de ellos se tomó el tiempo de preguntarle nada real_

Ninguno lo escuchó

Javier era el único que lo estaba haciendo

-Pero ese gringo… le gustaba como jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo… como que primero me vigilaba, después me atrapaba, jugaba y me comía… -soltó la carcajada cuando vio el gesto contrario – Jajajaja, ¡hombre! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-¡Y-Yo no estoy pensando en nada!

-Pues me alegra, porque no pasó nada en ese sentido – le mandó un beso, consiguiendo que evitara mirarlo – No te pongas celoso~

-¡¿P-Por qué insinúas una cosa así?!

-Bizcocho, solito te delatas~

_"-No puedes rechazarme. No tienes la capacidad. Me necesitas_

_-No entiendes nada, ¿cierto, Alfred?"_

Jones estaba completo. Adrede, con toda su fuerza y egoísmo, no quería que él lo estuviera

Si la felicidad daba dolor, el dolor daba la felicidad

Si la vida daba muerte, la muerte daba vida

Quería vivir y ser feliz

-Javier… - inhaló y exhaló despacio -¿Te importa si ya no quiero hablar de eso? No me siento con muchas ganas

_¿Cómo podía detener los ciclos que se repetían eternamente? _

La respuesta era simple, y el momento de ejercerla se acercaba gracias al chileno de complicado y gracioso carácter

Sólo él estaba logrando lo que otros miles no: darle el incentivo de la felicidad

Aún si no tenía la mínima idea de cómo se sentía, lo que González le inspiraba sí era algo que no palpó en los años que llevaba de vida

El chileno era otra cosa, otro tipo de ente, otro trazo que alentaba el suyo

Si las contradicciones aumentaban, significaba que la promesa pronto sería cumplida

-S-Sí, está bien –dejó el lápiz y el papel –Me has dicho bastante hoy, y puedo estar tranquilo con ello

-Yo también – sonrió con calma - ¿Sabes? Quizá sea sólo por tu trabajo y eso… pero nadie antes se tomó el tiempo para escucharme, y agradezco que tú lo hagas

-No se trata sólo de trabajo – el rojo debía ser su tono natural: lo traía todo el tiempo sobre las mejillas – Somos… amigos, ¿no?

Amigos…

…

-Eso sería bueno –asintió despacio – Parece que hasta alguien como yo puede serlo

-Puede que todavía estés enfermo, pero…

-¿No se suponía que estaba loco?

-No lo estás

-¿No? Es que con escucharlo tanto tiempo, uno termina creyéndoselo; y si todos los doctores lo decían, incluso Sebastián, es que tenían bases para creerlo

-Y yo tengo bases para no creerlo – le gustaba cuando ponía esa mirada tan firme: demostraba cuán fuerte era – Te ayudaré a probarle a todo el mundo que puedes recuperarte, que puedes salir algún día y llevar una vida normal

-Y en esa vida normal, ¿aún podremos ser amigos?

Bufó aparentemente molesto – N-Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo, weón

La realización de su ideal estaba cerca, lo sentía

Si llegaba a contemplar la felicidad, sería gracias a Javier

-¡Pero no te colores! Ya sé que me amas, de todos modos~

-¡¿C-Cómo es que sales con esas weas de repente?!

Pronto podría poner en práctica su respuesta


	6. Chapter 6

.

* * *

**Epílogo  
**

* * *

No, no, ¡no! ¡Mierda! ¡Aquello simplemente no era posible! ¡No lo era! ¡Por la puta wea que no lo era!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentado controlar un poco de esos pensamientos que iban y venían

_Juna era tan… _

No, definitivamente no debía permitirse pensar eso, ¡de ninguna manera! ¡¿De lo contrario, dónde habría quedado todo el profesionalismo del que siempre estaba orgulloso?! Existían prioridades en toda su lista de "cosas por hacer", y aquella, en verdad, no tenía cavidad en esa burocratización de sus metas

… no en ese sentido, ¡nunca en ese sentido, joder!

_Era tan simpático, tan carismático, tan alegre y a la vez tranquilo… alguien muy interesante y lleno de cosas por aprender_

_Si llegaba a recuperarse…_

¡Nada de explorar posibilidades! ¡No, por supuesto que no! Y tenía 1000 y un razones para argumentar que aquello no era conveniente en ningún sentido, ¡no estaba ahí por eso!

Juan era su paciente, y él un médico que lo atendía, ¡la lógica indicaba que esa relación se quedase así! ¡El mundo entero y los libros del conocimiento apoyaban eso!

"Doctor – Paciente", "Sano – Enfermo", "Racional – Irracional"

_Ese orden trascendió, lo sabía_

C-Claro, pudieron volverse amigos en el proceso, ¡pero nada más! ¡No había ninguna otra cosa! Se mantenía firme en el objetivo de su profesión, y lo hacía a pesar de que el moreno fuese un sujeto realmente agradable para platicar… a pesar de que fuese alguien que brillaba con la simple acción de sonreír, a pesar de que siempre podía encontrar la manera de ponerlo en problemas y arrancarle un sonrojo que no sabía que existía…

A pesar de que podía provocarle un montón de emociones con el simple hecho de posar la mirada en él

_El objetivo estaba ahí, eso no se cuestionaba… más bien, la motivación de cumplirlo era distinto, ¿no?_

¡S-S-Sólo eso! Y era una cosa completamente normal entre amigos, entre un médico y un paciente que habían formado un lazo conforme avanzaron en la dirección correcta de la terapia

Juan ya estaba mejor: se desarrollaba muy bien durante las charlas y varios puntos que se resistía a tocar ya los iba expresando; los ejercicios de lógica los resolvía con buena destreza; la mayoría de las asociaciones ya entraban en el patrón de lo normal; su comportamiento parecía muy animado; y al tomar puntual los medicamentos, tanto en los talleres generales como en los que específicamente le diseñaba, daba señales de una recuperación

No diría que fue fácil, ni para él ni para sí mismo, pero todo iba bien más que nada porque su juicio fue correcto: los traumas de guerra derivaron en un tipo de histeria y delirio de persecución que lo llevaron al extremo de su resistencia mental, tomando como consecuencia una serie de muertes que se salieron de sus manos

Juan no estaba loco

_Y si no era así… ¿qué significaba? _

_Sencillo: que era capaz de inspirar lo que una persona normal haría _

Le mostraba constantemente sus avances al Director, quien parecía muy complacido y sorprendido; sus colegas en el Pabellón de Tranquilos ahora le pedían consejos; las enfermeras habían procurado cambiar su actitud hacia los pacientes, y Sebastián… bueno, por muchas razones le perdió el respeto que tenía como médico, pero resultaba inevitable tratarlo la mayoría del tiempo, sobre todo porque él parecía una plasta que lo seguía a todos lados, ¡weón, ¿no tenía nada que hacer con su vida?!

Aun así, al ritmo que Gutiérrez llevaba, abría la posibilidad de muchas otras recuperaciones

_Si el moreno podía inspirar actitudes y emociones que cualquier persona en el mundo… si era poseedor de coherencia y determinación propia, entonces no había diferencia_

_Era normal, como el resto… algo proveniente de él no sería extraño, ni ilógico o ni malo en el plano del irraciocinio_

_No sería incorrecto… ¿cierto?_

_No sería equivocado pensar que… tal vez, era capaz de inspirar un sentimiento en particular…_

_Quizá Juan y él…_

-Doctor González – saltó en su silla por el llamado repentino – El Director lo recibirá ahora

-¡S-Sí! ¡V-Voy ahora! – se levantó de golpe y siguió a la secretaria, quien lo llevó a esa oficina tan conocida

Al entrar, el anciano le sonrió de inmediato mientras dejaba un bonche de papeles en la mesa

-Buenos días, González

-Buenos días

-Sé que no te gustan los rodeos, así que iré al punto – como que hoy tenía mucha energía, ¿no? - ¿Sabes o que es esto? –le señaló las hojas

-Eh… - enfocó la vista - ¿Mis reportes…?

-Sí, y como verás, los he estado leyendo muchas veces a lo largo de estos meses – suspiró – He llegado a una conclusión: ya es tiempo de que me involucre personalmente

-¿Disculpe?

-Lo que quiere decir, es que por el avance que reportas, tu paciente se ha ganado el derecho de someterse a un examen de evaluación

¿Examen de…?

-Junto con otros respetables médicos en este campo, más un servidor –se señaló – Evaluaremos al enfermo para determinar el nivel que tiene – sonrió con compresión – Si tu paciente obtiene la aprobación de todos, la posibilidad de que sea pasado a un pabellón menos riguroso, o incluso que salga de aquí, es factible

_Si Juan era alguien normal… _

-¿Qué…?

-Claro, podría ser que Lecumberri ponga condiciones por su historial, pero se podría decir que cumplió un tipo de condena aquí y que no habría problemas

_… entonces no habría nada incorrecto_

-¿Qué le parece, González?

_No sería un error amarlo_

Salió corriendo, escuchando la carcajada alegre de su superior

¡Tenía que ir…! ¡Tenía que ir a ver a Juan! ¡Contarle la gran noticia! ¡Esa extraordinaria noticia que anunciaba un nuevo capítulo en la vida de ambos!

Oh, Dios, ¡había tanto por hacer! Debía prepararlo, continuar con su terapia, asignarle nuevos ejercicios, ¡lo necesario para que diera una buena impresión a los directivos!

Si lo pasaban al Pabellón de Tranquilos, ¡sería un gran avance! ¡Ya no tendría que estar encerrado en esa horrible jaula, ni estar cerca de los enfermos que no eran como él! Ya no existía el peligro constante de que algún médico estúpido quisiera inyectarle metrazol, o hundirlo en esa agua helada, ¡sería un cambio de ambiente estupendo para él! Hasta podía salir al patio sin tener que estar atado con esos grilletes, ¡tendría un poco más de libertad!

Y si salía… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si salía…!

¡Era posible que, en unos cuantos días, pudiera integrarse a la vida de la sociedad y convertirse en un pilar decente! Podría conseguir un trabajo, convivir con las personas y demostrar lo maravilloso que era, ¡podría demostrarse a sí mismo lo que era capaz de hacer!

Y si le costaba un poco debido a que había estado encerrado cierto tiempo, ¡no importaba! Ahí… ahí estaría él para apoyarlo, ¡lo haría sin dudar! En lo que aprendía un oficio, dejaría que se quedara con él, ¡su cuarto era bastante grande para ambos! Ubicado en un bonito lugar del pueblo cercano, y junto a una panadería, ¡seguro que Juan se sorprendería de lo bien que se sentía despertar con el olor de pan recién horneado!

Estaría a su lado en lo que se adaptaba, guiándolo y enseñándolo lo hermoso que era el mundo visto con toda la atención… ¡hasta podrían cambiarse a la ciudad! Sí, sería un laaaaaargo camino hasta La Castañeda, ¡y no tenía la mínima intención de dejar su labor ahora que un cambio realista se acercaba! Pero por un tiempo sería bueno, ¡ambos descubrirían los secretos de la Ciudad de México!

Comerían tanto, conocerían tanto, disfrutarían tanto… estando juntos…

Él podría… podría decirle que…

… esa era la prueba mayor de su recuperación: podía inspirar amor como cualquier otra persona

Sería libre para… amarlo…

Serían libres para… ser felices

_"-¿Cómo puedo detener las cosas cambiantes, Javier? _

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Si las cosas cambian, significa que la felicidad también… ella no es la excepción en esa deformación que pasa con el tiempo" _

Pero… ¿cómo se lo diría? ¡Era una locura! Ambos eran hombre y… y…

Entonces, ¿cómo era que se sentía así de todos modos? Tal vez era señal de que eso no tenía nada que ver

_"-El dolor trae felicidad, y la felicidad trae dolor… cuando realmente me sienta feliz y perciba que lo llena absolutamente todo, ¿vendrá ese dolor en la misma medida? No creo soportarlo_

_-¿Pero no la felicidad sería la recompensa? ¿Lo que te ayudaría a sobrellevarlo? _

_-Eso es bastante amable… pero también muy cruel"_

Tal vez era señal de que estaba bien… de que podía ser realidad…

De algún modo, sentía que Juan pensaba en lo mismo… sentía que si expresaba su amor, él sería el único que lo comprendería

Sentía que todo iría bien siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos

_"-Si no podía ser feliz con ese dolor, entonces simplemente debo esperar a la felicidad en sí_

_-¿No sentirás dolor, al final?_

_-Por supuesto… aunque no tengo nada de qué preocuparme: tengo la respuesta para evadirlo_

_-¿Y cuál es?"_

Aceleró el paso cuando vio la celda tan conocida

Sacó de inmediato la llave y la colocó con rápida precisión en cuanto tuvo el seguro al alcance

Serían felices juntos, ¡lo serían! ¡Podrían salir de ahí y profundizar ese lazo!

Enrojeció al pensar un poco más en ese "profundizar": escenas de abrazos, besos, caricias y… ¡N-No era momento para ser un pervertido! ¡H-Había demasiado que hacer todavía!

El _click_ del candado se liberó

-¡Juan! – abrió esa puerta de madera mal pintada de blanco - ¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Juan…!

…

…

_"-Es bastante sencillo"_

…

…

Se quedó quieto en el marco de la puerta…

No podía moverse, no podía pensar, no podía ni siquiera respirar…

Lo único que su quebrante capacidad logró fue… enfocar hacia arriba…

Arriba, colgando del techo…

…

…

_"-Antes de que mi corazón se ahogue en el dolor…"_

…

…

Juan, Juan, Juan, Juan…

…

…

_-"… simplemente debe detenerse" _

…

…

Colgando del techo… se mecía, se mecía, se mecía…

…

…

_"-No quiero un mundo lleno de contradicciones: si siento la felicidad, alegremente me detendré"_

…

…

No, Juan… Juan… por favor…

…

…

_"-¿Sabes, Javier? No sé si esto "es ser feliz" cuando estoy contigo… pero no me molestaría pensar que así es"_

…

…

Colgando del techo… Juan… con los nudos de su sábana…

… y con el sitio lleno de flores de papel…

… dijo… que iban a ser para él… lo dijo, lo prometió…

…

…

_"-Y todo será por el bien de mi felicidad: eso es lo único que quiero sentir"_

…

…

Un grito. Pasos acercándose. Voces que no reconoció. Movimientos que no percibió

El cuerpo de Juan saliendo de su vista

Él siendo arrastrado por alguien que no le importó

Él llorando por una causa que encontró una salida fuera de su alcance

…

_"-Pero todos tienen esa habilidad, Javier, esa de trascender el mundo que se dice real… no digo que sea buena idea que cada uno lo hiciera, pero yo… mi razón, la causa, el objeto y el punto… es que no puedo soportarlo_

_-¿Y si yo te ayudara? Si me quedara contigo, ¿lo soportarías?_

_-¿Tú eres feliz a mi lado?_

_-Sí_

_-Vendrá el dolor con ello… dime, ¿podrías aguantarlo?"_

No… no lo aguantaba…

No podía… simplemente no…

Juan, por favor…

_"-Si no quieres sentirte triste, ¿por qué no te detienes también, Javier?"_

Y ahora se estaba pudriendo, como esas flores de papel ante el sol de medio día


End file.
